scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:New categories
If you have a proposal for a new category then post it below. Fathers and Mothers Fathers - would be natural if "Mothers" is acceptable. I think adding other relations than that would be going too far. --RockSunner 04:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :But that's exactly what we're going to get if we allow "Fathers" and "Mothers". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, you're using the slippery slope argument. But it's relatively easy to remove categories now that we have the Bot. "Mothers" I think is fairly good, since some villains are motivated by that (e.g. Mrs. Wyatt and Susan Dinwiddie). --RockSunner 05:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::If we have both then should they be sub-categories of a "Parents" category? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::That would be overkill, IMHO. --RockSunner 05:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can either see them separately or see them together so you get two in one. I find them too farfetched to be honest. "Revenge seekers" says it all for characters like Mrs. Wyatt. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Another example is Marie Laplaque. Her turning out to be a founding mother of the town is a major plot point. --RockSunner 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Having "Fathers" and "Mothers" is kind of a sneaky way of having "Males" and "Females". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not nearly as broad. We've only found about 30 characters with proven offspring. Turning it to "Parents" and adding in the men would still give a small category. -- RockSunner 05:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I've moved it to "Parents" now and added in the fathers. --RockSunner 17:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Framers What about a category for vilains who frame others for their crimes? --RockSunner 05:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, why not? But since you don't want to overkill on categories I think "Schemers" should be removed, which I think we have, since we also have "Revenge seekers". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like "Schemers" is long gone. --RockSunner 05:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I may have deleted it. It was pretty broad anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Amusement park rides Or if someone has a better alternative? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good location category to me, though there aren't a lot of them yet. --RockSunner 06:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::We can list them off here first to see how many we have, whether they have page or not. - -Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks like Monster Mountain at Jipner's Joyland is all we have at the moment. There are more we could have: All You Can Hurl, the Nauseator, etc. I don't think it's worth a category yet. --RockSunner 15:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Kids Would it be reasonable to have a category for kids, those under 18 who are (or who ought to be) cared for by parents or guardians? --RockSunner 22:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There's been no discussion on this one for two weeks. Shall I take it as "no objections"? --RockSunner 02:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't even notice. Given the ambiguity of the original Mystery Inc. I say no. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Anthropomorphic Animals Animals that look human, walk on two legs, talk, etc. There will be more of these if we fill in more of the Laff-A-Lympics characters --RockSunner 22:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Examples? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Do you mean animals that live as humans as opposed to ones like Scooby-Doo who have some human mannerisms, but still live as animals/pets? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I mean those who live like humans, or mostly so. Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Hong Kong Phooey, Wally Gator, and many more. Scooby himself is too much of a dog/pet to count, though he is very human mentally. Professor Pericles I think is too parrot-like, though he is fully self-supporting. I also exclude humans in disguise, who might act like anthropomorphic animals. --RockSunner 01:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::That's basically what I said. I know what you mean, but I think that most users would add Scooby-Doo since he's described as being anthropomorphic. We'd probably have to constantly remove it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) There's also the ambiguity of Yogi Bear who within his own series lives as animal within a cave, but with some modern conveniences of a human and Laff-A-Lympics which mostly depicts him as a human. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe the category could be simplified. "Talking animals" would include Scooby-Doo and Yogi Bear without worrying too much about how they live. --RockSunner 03:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, sounds good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Publicity seekers Another possible motive-based category. What do you think? --RockSunner (talk) 03:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Like actors or directors trying to promote their movies? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::They might fit. Also villains whose deeds were motivated by publicity, such as Van Helsing. --RockSunner (talk) 03:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it might be too broad if you consider that most of the adults in Crystal Cove are publicity seekers. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Seasons We don't have a category for season pages yet and I think simply it can be called "Seasons" that would be a subcat of Category:Episode lists. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable to me. --RockSunner (talk) 23:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Mice and more I've counted six mice and about four alligators. We could probably turn it into "Crocodiles and alligators" (or vice-versa) to be safe. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) There's also four bulls. And maybe we could do something with the donkeys and horses? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : I would be all right with a grouping here, like "Farm Animals". --RockSunner (talk) 21:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think "rodents" may make a better fit. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Rodents is all right. --RockSunner (talk) 21:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated songs I'm just bringing it up because it's a new cat. I think it's something that just hasn't been added yet. I think this is reasonable considering the amount of songs on the show. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :This one is also fine with me. --RockSunner (talk) 21:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Librarians Alan Dinsdale, Walter Peabody, Mrs. Shusham, Librarian (Stand and Deliver), Librarian (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) and there's supposed to be one in Pawn of Shadows. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I agree this one is reasonable. --RockSunner (talk) 04:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Arsonists Villains who have used fire to attempt to destroy lives or property. We now have Brad and Judy as well as a few others. --RockSunner (talk) 03:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. I guess. What about my other suggestions above? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and The Phantom in SD Stae Fright! --Luigim99 (talk) 17:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 I'm trying to add Arsonists to a monster but I can't :( --Luigim99 (talk) 21:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :That's odd. Maybe the page is locked for editing. What monster did you try? I just added Arsonist to "Fire Ghost", a monster that was clearly causing fires. I wouldn't do that for the Phantom of Stage Fright because arson was the intention of only one culprit, not all. I have already put Arsonist on that one culprit. --RockSunner (talk) 04:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Miner 49er Luigim99 (talk) 15:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :: A nearly mindless monster that breathes fire in someone's general direction is not what I would call an arsonist. --RockSunner (talk) 19:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) OK, and what about 10,000-Volt Ghost (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed)? --Luigim99 (talk) 20:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :Electricity isn't fire, exactly. I'd rather keep it narrow. --RockSunner (talk) 03:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Humans We have one for animals. What about the opposite of that? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Please no. That's almost every character page. --RockSunner (talk) 21:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Strangers Peoples who are not from USA :D --Luigim99 (talk) 17:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :We already cover that with Characters from Mexico, Characters from Scotland, etc. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Scooby's girlfriends/Shaggy's girlfriends :D --Luigim99 (talk) 18:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :I'm not sure. If we did then I would want one for all the members. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) so why don't we do "Main characters's fiancés/ees" :D --Luigim99 (talk) 19:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :Maybe "Main character's love interests" since fiancee implies a declared intention of marriage which might not be there. --RockSunner (talk) 04:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I think there may be a slight problem. Because in SDMI, Mystery Inc. are romantically involved with each other. Shaggy and Daphne even kissed in one episode and the former liked it. I think I would like to be specific, but then I would add the Hatfield dog and Sandy Duncan to a section on Scooby's page yet I'm not sure about including them in cat. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::"Main character's love interests besides other main characters" ihihi I don't know about you guys but I think we need something like this! ::Luigim99 (talk) 15:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :::I would say leave main character to main character pairings in. There are only a few of them. --RockSunner (talk) 19:18, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Airports A category for the... airports. Why not? Mystery71 (talk) 14:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :How many are there and how many pages do we have for them? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) There are a few airports that haven't been made into pages yet. It could be made in preparation for them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) 13 Spooky Tales DVDs There are 4. I think that's a reasonable quantity. And about the airports category I only found one (Crystal Cove Airport) -- Mystery71 (talk) 13:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Real-estate scammers It's a common joke that most of the Scooby-Doo villains are real-estate scammers, but we don't have a category for that sort of villainy. Should we add one? It's not theft, but trying to drive people away from a location so it can be purchased. They could also be called "Land Grabbers". --RockSunner (talk) 05:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :It has been about a week since I posted this. Should I take silence as consent? --RockSunner (talk) 05:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I like "Real-estate scammers". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cases set in... I thought about a cat that refers to a place that the gang have been to multiple times (like "Cases set in Italy"), but Laff-A-Lympics and the shorts would create problems I think because they're not obviously cases. They could be anyway as additional items or just not at all because they're not cases. I thought the name was better as a whole because it could include both episodes and the DTVs (and possibly comics.) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:23, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :It seems like a reasonable reverse-index on Locations. I agree it should be used for real mystery cases only. --RockSunner (talk) 00:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Additionally, I did also set up an actual "Cases set in..." cat so they could be grouped together. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Characters from Greece I may not even need permission for this one, given the precedents, but just in case... --RockSunner (talk) 00:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. In some cases these types of cats don't need to be asked for like categorizing characters from whatever they appear in. As long as there's enough. I think it's basically common sense or necessity or something like that for a lack of a better word. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:38, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Music videos Two of them were created today (Coolsville and Christmas with the Monsters), and I have plans on creating more. Scoob16 (talk) 09:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Scoob16 :Yeah, I was thinking the same. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Scooby-Doo Mysteries characters I would like a category for the characters appearing in the Scooby-Doo Mysteries series by Scholastic. I don't know if there should be an exclaimation mark in the title though? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :It looks to me like the series title, unlike the book titles, has no exclamation mark. World Conquerors For villains with the unusual motive of taking over (and/or destroying) the world. Sarah Ravencroft, Lee Shiu Shian, and the Evil Entity, for example. --RockSunner (talk) 03:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ok. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Regions We have a number of locations that aren't countries, like the Swiss Alps and New England. Should we have a regions category for them? --RockSunner (talk) 03:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure. It sounds a bit too broad, perhaps? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:27, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Giants We have characters with super-strength, but many are also of unusually large size. Should we have a category for this? --RockSunner (talk) 17:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't this close to tall and small characters? I remember someone actually adding that. I don't mind it I guess. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Crime Solving Groups There is a category named Groups, but includes every kind of groups. --Luigim99 (talk) 17:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 Yeah, but it could be equally called "Mystery solving groups". They are two seperate things that tie into each other. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I prefer "Mystery Solving Groups". They can possibly be villainous fakes, as long as they appear to be investigating crimes. There must be more than one member. --RockSunner (talk) 14:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll add that now then. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Should "mystery solving" be hyphenated? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, it would be better punctuation to hyphenate. --RockSunner (talk) 22:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Corrupt Officials Shouldn't there be a category for corrupt government officials or individuals in a position of power and authority who abuse it? Jdogno7 (talk) 08:01, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :The moral state of people is often only found at the solution of a mystery. I prefer "Government officials" who might be "Villains." --RockSunner (talk) 13:46, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Italian Voice Actors What do you think? I'm going to create lots of pages for them! I think they need their own category! --Luigim99 (talk) 22:34, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :Maybe "Italian dubbers"? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok --Luigim99 (talk) 14:21, March 17, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 ::They are still voice actors, even though they are dubbing. I prefer the original term. --RockSunner (talk) 22:30, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Me too :3 --Luigim99 (talk) 12:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 The original term as in "Italian voice actors" or "Foreign actors"? (I think you mean the former.) It sounds kind of too general, like it would be all for Italian voice actors who are born in Italy whether they are dubbers or not. I suppose we can make it what we want it to be, I just dread the misunderstood editors who might start adding "Italian voice actors" to any actor who was born in Italy like I said. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:07, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. I think that is the same thing! --Luigim99 (talk) 20:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 Fantasy characters Basically characters who are in someone's imagination (made-up). It sets it a part from "Dream characters". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:15, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :How would such characters appear in a show? As flashbacks that turn out to be lies? --RockSunner (talk) 17:49, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Pretty much, but basically for when someone literally has a fantasy like Shaggy as Commander Cool against Waitro, and he also has a fantasy in an Archie story. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:19, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Images I've been wondering whether or not to categorise images? I've been doing it on other wikis I've been working on. It would just be simply organising by the production it's apart of. As I've been taking many pictures from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series I was thinking about at least making a subcategory for that (and any other DVD, etc. that have had many pictures taken from them). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:07, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Images I've been wondering whether or not to categorise images? I've been doing it on other wikis I've been working on. It would just be simply organising by the production it's apart of. As I've been taking many pictures from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series I was thinking about at least making a subcategory for that (and any other DVD, etc. that have had many pictures taken from it). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC)